Demigods Plus Spies Equals?
by Epic Otaku Cherry
Summary: Krystal Kitsune Uchiha has adopted this. I wasn't really sure if I was going to get around to re-writing it, and I'm sorry for disappointing those who read and like it. If you want to read Krystal Kitsune Uchiha's re-write, it's going to be on yourfanfiction dot come. Sorry, hate me all you want.
1. Enter Gallagher

Summary:

Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, Rachel, Katie, Clarisse, Nyssa, and Drew all transfer to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women while Percy, Nico, Jason, Will, Travis, Connor, Chris and Leo transfer to Blackthorne Institute for boys by request of Chiron and Artemis. What can happen? Answer: You know what? I won't tell you. You'll just have to find out for yourself.

(BTW, this is a year after the Last Olympian, the Heroes of Olympus series has happened, too, Jason is at Camp Half-Blood, and Nico is 15-16, (more likely 15))

Has Zammie, Percabeth, Thalico, Tratie, Jasper, Bex/Grant, Liz/Jonas, etc. Please read!

Demigods Plus Spies Equals...?

Chapter 1

Annabeth P.O.V.:

I'm nearly speechless. The architecture of this building; it's incredible. I knew that Gallagher was a school for the rich, but I didn't expect the architecture to be so good. I could use this for ideas for Olympus.

Okay. Now to explain why I'm here: you know what? Screw it. If you want more details, read the summary. All I'm going to say is that Thalia, Piper, Rachel, Katie, Clarisse, Nyssa, Drew and I are at Gallagher by request of Chiron.

Anyway…

*2 minutes later*

When we got to the door, 4 girls and a beautiful woman greeted us. There was an average looking brunette who was introduced as Cameron Morgan, a.k.a. Cammie; daughter of the headmistress of the school; Rachel Morgan, who was the aforementioned beautiful woman.

There was a small blonde with a southern accent named Elizabeth Sutton, aka, Liz. A beautiful, toned skinned Brit named Rebecca Baxter, aka Bex. And the beautiful mayor's daughter; Macey McHenry.

Rachel (our Rachel) knew Macey since both their dads were insanely rich and stuff.

The girls guided us to our rooms; me, Thalia, Piper, and Rachel in the room next to Cammie's. And Katie, Clarisse, Nyssa and Drew in the one to the other side of our room. (Poor girls, having to be in a dorm with Drew.)

They left to let us unpack, after they gave us a tour of the school. During the tour we saw an **amazing** library and Gillian Gallgher's sword. They said it was charged with enough electricity to put your hair on fire. But by the time they had said that, Thalia had already picked it up and was looking at it. But her, being the daughter of Zeus, was totally fine. But that obviously raised some suspicions, which wasn't good; they can't know we're demigods yet. But they moved on.

On the way, I noticed in the architecture, that they're obviously (well, to me anyway) secret passages in stuff. Maybe I'd explore them later on, sometime. With some anti-spider spray. **Definitely** anti-spider spray. (I'm a daughter of Athena, what do you expect from me?)

Anyway, after we unpacked, they came to take us to the administrative office. When we got there, Mrs. Morgan and a hot-looking blond adult (don't tell Percy I said that! We've been dating for just over a year now!) were waiting for us. At the sight of the hot adult, Cammie looked slightly anxious, nervous, excited, wary, and a little happy at the same time.

Anyway, (man, I'm saying that a lot, aren't i?) all of a sudden, knives were flying at each of us. Immediately-out of instinct- I took out my own dagger to deflect them, (Tyson, Leo, and Nyssa made it so it would shrink and turn into an object of my choice just by talking to it to conceal it until necessary) while those who had knives or daggers or small swords deflected them. Thalia dodged, wisely not bring Aegis out.

Rachel, who had vigorous training to make up for all those years without camp dodged, too.

They seemed surprised. Then they proceeded to say what we've known and have been waiting for them to say for a while now.

Thalia P.O.V.:

"First of all, good job with the knives. May I ask where you learned your skills?" asked Mrs. Morgan. Simultaneously we answered: "A camp."

"Okay… Anyway, as students of this school, you should know that this is not just a school for exceptional women like you, but a school for spies. And as students of this school, you will be trained as spies. Since you are all 17 and Thalia 16, we'll just go ahead and put you in the junior classes with Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey. But we will put you in the Language class with the 7th graders, for now." **(A/N: sorry, I forgot what the name of the language class is.)**

Then she took a moment to study our faces, that's when she noticed we weren't really surprised. "You don't seem very surprised. May I ask why?"

"Why yes, you may ask," I replied. "We aren't surprised 'cuz we sorta knew about the whole spy thing, already. And if you're wondering how, we have our ways. Wait a sec. R.e.d...?" That's everyone in the room turned to Rachel. "First of all, Thalia, I don't really mind you calling me R.e.d., just don't do it too often," she said. "Now for your guys' dying answer; yes I did know. As usual, you didn't have to tell me."

"All right, now it's clear. We all know," I said. "Now if that's all, would you mind taking us to the dining hall? I'm starving."

They seemed a little shocked, but the blond hottie adult (don't tell Artemis I said that) recovered first. "Well, that isn't all. Have you heard of our sister undercover spy school, Blackthorne?" We nodded. "I kinda thought so. Anyway, we'll have about 50+ juniors coming here temporarily or possibly for the rest of the year coming here in about 3-4 days. That's about all. You may be dismissed to your rooms now."

And so we left, well, with the girls (Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey) following us, that is. With my great hearing form being chased by monsters for years, being a huntress, and Zeus' daughter (air waves), I was able to catch some stuff. In summary, they were suspicious of us and were going to try and make us spill s_omething_ and soon.

*at dinner after usual greeting*

Piper P.O.V.:

We had already finished the dinner greeting thing, and were eating. While we were eating, we could feel at least half of the dining hall's eyes on us (at least I knew I did!). Suddenly, a girl I recognized as Tina-kind of the rumor/gossip queen of the academy (Cammie and the others introduced us to some people)- came up to the girls and I, we were sitting together at a table with Cammie and the others.

"You're the new girls right?" We nodded; then she came and sat in front of me. "Is it true that you were arrested 20 times, served 3 years in juvie in total, became pregnant with some celebrity reject, and killed 100 people in a massacre with your bare hands and 3 rifles?" By now, everyone (as in my group of girls and Cammie's) had either had done a spit take to the poor soul in front of them, was choking on food they were eating, or doing both.

"WHAT?" the girls and I screamed. "Tina, this is one of your most outrageous rumors yet!" said Macey. "Okay. Okay. First of all, HOW, in the name of all things SANE, did you get those ideas! I've been falsely accused of stealing and such a few times; definitely not arrested 20 times and served 3 YEARS in JUVIE. Second, I'm a good girl and I don't have a child, am not planning to have one soon, and I would never do such a thing! I already assume you know who my dad is, thus the celeb reject thing. And THIRD of all, I AM NOT A KILLER!"

"Okay. I guess those were wrong, too. And BTW, I do know who your dad is." Then she turned to Annabeth. "Aren't you one of those three young criminals who turned out to be running away form a phsyco kidnapper along with a cute black haired boy and some other guy with a white-dudes curly brown afro?" "Why yes," Annabeth said. "Yes I am." The others and I were in choruses of 'oh yeah's, and 'that's right's as we recall the story of Annabeth, Percy, and Grover's first quest.

"Hey, um, Cammie, Liz, Bex, Macey, would you mind touring us around some more and telling us about the school?" Annabeth wisely asked before Tina could say anything else. "Sure." said Cammie, noticing we wanted to get away from Tina. "Bye, Tina." I said. "Wait a minute," said Drew. I'm sure the rest 7 of us were holding back groans; we pretty much all had at least one decent reason to hate her. "I think I'll stay with Tina for a while. Wanna hang out?" she asked Tina. "Sure." She said. "Just come to our room when you're done," said Nyssa. "Whatevs," said Drew. _Now_ we all moaned/groaned and pinched the bridges of our noses as they walked away.

"Shall we get going, please? No mean to be pushy," Katie said. "Yeah, our pleasure," said Bex, in her Brit's accent.


	2. Getting to Know Each Other A Bit

**Subject: PJO and Gallagher Girls Crossover**

**Rating: T**

**Info:**

**Romance & Adventure**

**Crossover**

**Summary:**

**Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, Rachel, Katie, Clarisse, Nyssa, and Drew all transfer to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women while Percy, Nico, Jason, Will, Travis, Connor, Chris and Leo transfer to Blackthorne Institute for boys by request of Chiron and Artemis. What can happen? Answer: You know what? I won't tell you. You'll just have to find out for yourself.**

**(BTW, this is a year after the Last Olympian, the Heroes of Olympus series has happened, too, Jason is at Camp Half-Blood, and Nico is 15-16, (more likely 15))**

**Has Zammie, Percabeth, Thalico, Tratie, Jasper, Bex/Grant, Liz/Jonas, etc. Please read!**

**Disclaimer: Is Thalia still a hunter? Is Bianca alive? Then no, I don't own PJO or GG.**

**Shall we get started? (NOT title)**

Cammie P.O.V.: 

These girls were pretty suspicious. First of all, the easily deflected the knives like having knives thrown at them were nothing new. Second of all, they were pretty mysterious. Third, now that I think about it, Piper's last name seems pretty familiar. That's it! Her dad is Tristan McLean, a really famous movie star. Hmmm… We're going to have to do some research on those girls. We should also get closer to these girls. You know the saying; keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. Though, I don't know if they're our enemies yet.

Plus, what's this "camp" they mentioned?

*Next day after all the classes, when they had some extra time to themselves before dinner*

Nyssa P.O.V.:

The other girls seemed stunned. We just owned them during the classes and Hermes helped us insanely quickly learn all the languages we were required to during the classes, and so we weren't lost during dinner when we were to speak different languages.

A feat I believe should go down somewhere: I didn't start building anything since we got here; though that's going to end any minute now. I just need some time to get started on anything.

Liz P.O.V:

Okay, it's official; the girls are definitely suspicious and we need to do more research.

Why? Well, how about during our language class, **(A/N: forgot what the name of it was) **they spoke the languages so fluently, like any of the other juniors and seniors; and as far as I know, they are amateurs.

Next, the kicked butt in P&E. Clarisse, the biggest of the girls, fought Bex and WON! It was a little close,

but notice I said close. Also, the prettiest, Silena, seemed so perfect, it was hard to hate her. She seemed to be on a fashionista level higher than Macey's! And that's saying something. Then, Annabeth is insanely smart, we're like an even match. She can probably be even smarter than me! And again, that's saying something! I should probably stop here.

"Girls," Cammie started when we were alone. "I think we need to get closer to these girls. I know we're pretty close already, even though we've known them for barely 2 days, I still think we need to get them to trust us, enough to get _something _out of them."

We agreed, then we decided to get all the girls to meet us in one of their rooms tomorrow and get to know eachother better after dinner.

This is definitely going to be interesting.

*Next day after dinner*

Thalia P.O.V:

Earlier today, we agreed to meet up with each other in our room, to get to know each other better. Compared to my bad news, that was the good news.

The bad news is that Artemis kicked me out of the hunters, in a dream, too. She said "You were a great and fantastic hunter Thalia, one of my favorites, too. But, since you broke your vows to stay chaste, I must, to my sadness, extract you from the hunters. I will miss you, Thalia. We can visit each other if the fates allow it. Please stay healthy and happy early birthday, my dear sister. Live a good life. You are a true hero, my dear. Goodbye, sister."

There was crying and stuff, but long story short; I was kicked out for my crush on Nico. If I could have helped it, I wouldn't have fallen for him. Oh, but Artemis said that I can keep the clothes and tiara, they just won't be

But that Ghost King had to be so good looking and strong and…. GET A GRIP, THALIA! Ok. I'm better now.

Just be aware I could be ready to jump out at you any minute, so don't tick me off, or you'll wish you were dead, instead.

Oh yeah, the REAL good news; the boys are finally arriving here tomorrow. At least there's some entertainment and I could use them as punching bags. Niiicce.

The door's opening; are the girls here? Yup, that answers my question. So, let the "bonding"-that-I-really-know-isn't-bonding begin.

Yaaayy (note sarcasm in voice.).

Macey P.O.V.:

When we walked in, Annabeth was on her laptop; Thalia on the floor looking upset and totally ticked; Piper was looking at a picture with a dreamy look on her face; Katie was fixing up some plants on the window sill, also with a dreamy look on her face, Drew was fixing up some make-upon her face; (I don't like her, even though she is pretty fashionista, but now that I think about it, I think some of the only people who like her are Tina and her friends. I feel sorry for her roommates) Clarisse was looking at a picture with an impassive look on her face with a small touch of sadness in it, Rachel had a canvas on her lap and seemed to be making a picture on it; (I noticed other paintings on the walls; did she do this? If so, she's outrageously fantastic) and Nyssa was fiddling with something in her hands; seeming to be making something. I wonder what.

"Hey," said Annabeth.

"Hey. Ready to get started?" I said.

"Yeah," they replied.

"Okay, here are the rules: if you are asked a question, please answer as truthfully as possible. And yes, that's your only option. Comprehende?" I explained.

"Ay," they went around saying, well, expect for Drew who said, "Let's just get it over with. You guys first."

Let the interrogation- I-I mean the- you know what? Screw it. Let's just begin already.

Annabeth P.O.V.:

"Okay," Cammie said "How 'bout we start off with the pictures of those boys on your walls. Are they some _'special'_ people?" she asked with a grin.

"Yeah, Annabeth," said Rachel. "The people want to know who that certain black haired boy is with his arm around your shoulder and kissing your forehead is." I shot her a glare.

"Yeah, Annabeth," said Macey. "We want to know."

"Well," I started. "That black haired boy is my boyfriend and best friend."

"Ahem," coughed Thalia.

"Well, yes best friend, too, and best _guy _friend. Happy Thals? Oh yeah, if you want to be Grover's spokesman, he's my second best guy friend. Satisfied?"

"Very," she said.

"Pipes, you're next," said Drew, with a hint of jealousy and disgust.

"Weelll. That 'blondie' in my picture happens to be my friend-"

"Boyfriend!" the others but Drew said in unison.

"He is not my boyfriend! **(A/N: Jason)** Anyway. He's my best friend and Thalia's brother."

"Okay, like Piper said, the blondie is my little brother, the black haired Italian **(A/N: Nico, the Bianca, Then Zoë, then the hunters and Artemis)** looking dude is my best _guy_ friend, the girl who looks like him is his sister, then my other friends, and my older half-sister," said Thalia.

Clarisse, showed Chris, her boyfriend, Katie showed the Stolls, and Travis as her boyfriend, etc. But no one said names.

"Okay, your turn," said Drew. "Anyone got boyfriends?"

Cammie blushed. "I'm not too sure. But none of the others do, though they have crushes."

"We have a black haired blue eyed boy as Cammie's boyfriend-" Bex started only get interrupted by Cammie. "He's not my boyfriend!" "Sure…" she continued. "Anyway, Macey likes a boy named Nick, Liz a boy named Jonas, and me a boy named Grant. Happy now, Cammie?"

"Not really." Cammie said.

We just stopped playing the game and ended up just talking about trivia stuff. The only one that can stand Drew the most is Macey. But she still doesn't like her. We went on like that till curfew. Then we said good night and went to sleep.

I think we made some good new friends.


	3. Seeing the Guys

**Hey guys, I'm back! I'm updating today on only my American stories today since it's 9/11. Which means not any of my anime/manga stories. I'll update those and probably even my "American" stories on the 14th and 15th. **

**Why?  
>Because it's Zaku Abumi's birthday on the 14th and Kakashi Hatake's on the 15th. If you don't remember him, go check his name out on google images (don't own) and he's also the leader of the trio (this is in Naruto) that attacked Team 7 during the Chuunin Exams; their Sound ninja. There was a girl with long black hair who cut Sakura's hair (Kin), a dude who slouches with bandages on his face with a jacket with what looks like a lot of beige fur (Dosu) and then their leader, Zaku who has black hair and this thing on his face that look like a part of a mask, similar to Yamato's. <strong>

**Anyway, this is PJO, not Naruto.**

**Again, here it is. Let's see...**

**Zach, dislcaimer.**

**Zach: Sure, it's not like you could kill me or anything if I didn't. Wait a sec... don't say anything to that. Please. _Please._ Anyway, moving on, Epic Otaku Cherry owns pretty much nothing. Thanks for reading. Read and review and she'll update. If you PM, you'll get better results.**

**Geez. A little harsh on the disclaimer though. Oh, random comment; If you're wondering why I don't have an avatar, check out my profile on the Help section. It won't say Help, though.**

**Zach: Yeah, yeah. If you excuse me, I have a girl to tease. Hey! Gallagher Girl!**

**And there he goes. Oh well. But I'm not worried. He'll be back. They always come back. (Did you notice that when people say that, it always sounds creepy?)**

**PS: Nyssa and Leo's schedule are the same as Clarrise and Chris's. Since Nyssa and Leo are siblings I won't have any romance between them. I don't do incest.  
>Although, I might put OC's for them if you tell me to. I'll think it over...<strong>

**For those of you who noticed, yes this is the exact same Author's Note I put one the latest chapter of A Little Love Ain't Hurt Anybody, Right? minus the disclaimer. I was just too lazy to type the same thing over again. Although, I wanted someone else to do the disclaimer.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 <strong>(an: I'm pretty sure it's chapter 3)**

Seeing the Guys

Cammie P.O.V.:

*right after classes, but before P&E*

Finally, the boys are coming any minute now, and I heard that they had some newbies. All but one the same age as us.

I have a feeling, a good and bad one. We'll see soon enough.

*over the intercom: "will all of those who have P&E next, will you meet Mr. Solomon, **(A/N: insert P&E teacher name here, I forgot)**, and **(A/N: insert that other Blackthorne teacher here, I forgot. I have the worst memory in history)** at the P&E barn with your uniforms. Thank you, and be there ASAP!*

That's my mom for you. Now, let's head over there, shall we?

Macey P.O.V:

I was the first girl there, followed by Cammie, Bex, Liz, Tina and her clique, and others. There I saw Zach, Nick, Grant, Jonas, others, then eight unfamiliar boys. They must be the newbies. Not bad looking at all.

One had jet black hair and sea green eyes, wait a minute. Isn't that the guy from Annabeth's picture? Her boyfriend; but what is he doing here?

Then was the boy from Thalia's pic, then Thalia's brother, the twins from Katie's pic, then the boy from Clarisse's pic, the other Hispanic dude from Piper's pic, then the boy from Rachel's pic. But what are they all doing at Blackthorne? Are they in the Circle? We need to keep an eye on them.

The mystery boys' gazes seemed to be raking the crowd, looking for something, or someone. Suddenly, their eyes and faces lit up, and they started walking towards the entrance of the barn.

Annabeth ran into the sea green eyed boy's arms, hugging him tightly. Then she went to hug the other boys, some fist bumps during the demonstration. Piper did the same to the two boys in her picture; Thalia did the same to her brother, Rachel calmly walked up and hugged all of the boys; Clarisse hugged her boyfriend first, then fist bumped the rest; Katie hugged the twins first, the taller one kissing her cheek; Nyssa hugged the Hispanic guy from Piper's pic, the hugged and fist bumped the rest. Finally, Drew tried to flirtatiously hug the boys, but only the shorter twin, and the Hispanic guy from Piper's pic seemed willing.

They then started talking to each other, sometimes using that weird language that seemed like Greek that wasn't with each other.

By then the girls and I stopped hugging our four Blackthorne boys to look at them. Cammie and Zack were in mid-hug when they started hugging; but when they noticed, Cammie blushed and pulled away but Zach pulled her by the waist to him and kept her there. She blushed even harder. Man, they're a cute couple. I just wish they'd make official, already.

Anyway, "Um… would you all care to explain how you all know each other? And so well at that?" Mr. Solomon asked. The boys introduced the girls, as either their friends, girlfriend, or whatever.

"Thanks for explaining. Anyway, the Blackthorne students will be staying and attending Gallagher for a while, so you'll be seeing them around. I'm pretty sure most of you juniors remember these Blackthorne boys, but as you can see, we have some new faces here. Boys, would you care to introduce yourself, please? Full name, preferred name, age, ethnicity, and where you lived before you got here, please."

"Sure," started Annabeth's boyfriend. "I'm Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy. I'm 17, Greek-American, and from Manhattan, New York."

The guy from Thalia's picture was next. "Nico di Angelo, call me Nico, 15, Greek-Italian-American (maybe), Manhattan, New York."

Thalia's bro: "Jason Grace, call me Jason, 16, Greek-Italian, Long Island, New York.

The twins: the taller one: "Travis," the shorter one: "Connor," both: "Stoll, call us by our first names, try not to get us mixed up. 17, Greek-American, Long Island New York."

The Hispanic-looking one: "Leo Valdez, Leo, 16, Greek-Mexican-American, (A/N: I can't remember if Leo's mom was born in the states or not) Long Island, New York."

The other boys: "Chris Rodriguez, Chris, 18, Greek-American, Long Island, New York." "William Solace, Will, 17, Greek-American, Long Island, New York."

"Girls, would you care to introduce yourselves to the Blackthorne boys, too?" Mr. Solomon.

"Annabeth Chase, Annabeth, 17, Greek-American, New York, New York." "Thalia Grace, I prefer not to use my surname, 16,Greek-American, Long Island, New York." "Piper McLean, Piper, 16, Long Island, Greek-American, New York." "Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Rachel, 17, American, Long Island, New York." "Kathrine **(A/N: I doubt that's Katie's real name, I just put it there, anyway)** Gardner, Katie, 17, Long Island, Greek-American, New York." "Clarisse LaRue, Clarisse, 18, Greek-American, Long Island, NY." "Nyssa Chane (**A/N: I don't know her actual surname, so I made one up)**, Nyssa, 17, Greek-American Long Island, NY." "Last but certainly not least, Drew Laveé, Drew, 17,Greek-American Long Island, NY. **(a/n: made up her last name, too.)**"

"Okay," now that everyone is introduced, I shall probably tell you that these boys will be attending most of your classes with you, including CovertOps. Now, time for P&E!"


	4. Intros really short chapter, sorry

**Hey peeps. Short chapter today, sorry. I'm only updating because it's Ino Yamanaka's (Naruto) birthday today.**

**I know I usually have a character from whatever subject I was writing from do the disclaimer. but I decided to have the birthday girl do it.**

**Ino: Thanks!**

**Welcome. Now Ino; the honors please.**

**Ino: Epic Otaku Cherry owns nothing; unless she decides to add some OCs. Please revoew and PM if you want her to update. Thank you very much.**

**Thanks, Ino. Now read peoples!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Intros (Really short. Sorry)

Annabeth P.O.V.:

Our boys sure proved themselves today in P&E. By the time class was over, some of the girls and our P&E teacher's jaws were at least slightly slack. Good, huh?

Now, we are waiting for Mr. Solomon to tell us what the heck we're doing for our next class.

"Everyone, today in CoveOps, we'll be doing something different. Today, we'll be learning each other's strengths, to get to know them better, help them get better at them, and be able to work with them better. So for now we'll be going around and everyone will tell the class their strengths, and don't be shy." Ohhhh. That explains why we're all in chairs around the perimeter of the room.

"Annabeth, let's start with you." Mr. Solomon said.

Well here goes. "Annabeth. Intellect, strategy , Architecture, stealth, knives." I said. "Percy. Swordplay, water, equestrians, marine life, combat in general." Thalia: electricity, bow and arrow, the sky, electricity, combat." "Nico. Death, bones, stealth, swordplay, combat." "Piper. Persuasion, swordplay, knives, daggers." "Jason. Swordplay, electricity, heights, sky, combat." "Rachel, minor swordplay, foresight, influence, wealth, minor knife usage and minor combat." "Will. Medicine, nursing, doctoring, bow and arrow, combat." "Katie, planting, plants, combat, swordplay, and wheat. Before they start, I'll go for the Stolls; thievery, trickery, pranking, raiding, combat, knives, swordplay. PS; everyone, I would advise you to keep a hand on your wallet at all times and to check your wallets NOW." We all did. "Hey! Stoll, whichever one took it, I'd like my money back!" poor Macey. Katie shot the twins a look, and Connor reluctantly tossed her wallet back. She counted the money and thanked them. "Okaaay, moving on. Clarisse, care to continue?"

"Clarisse. War, physical combat, blood, spear fighting, physical strength." "Chris, basically what the Stolls had minus raiding and pranking, and those things to their level." "Leo. Fire, tinkering, smithing, inventing, metal working, combat." "Nyssa, same as Leo minus the fire." And so on and so forth.

After the whole sharing our strengths thing, we got into groups and got to know each other better, and compare our abilities so we will win battles if needed. It was actually pretty fun.

"Okay, everyone," said Solomon. "Now, I want you to demonstrate your skills in front of us; a few of them at least. I want you to pair up in groups of 2-6. No more than 6. Then I want you to fight. Remember when I told you that if you had any weapons of your own to bring them? At your own risk, you may use them, but not now. That's for later. Now begin!"

As Percy, Nico, Thalia, and I got into a group; Jason, Leo, and Piper in another; Clarisse, Bex, Nyssa, in another; Cammie, Macey, Liz, Rachel, Katie, and Drew in another; Will, the Stolls and Chris in another, and Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Nick in yet another.

*After class*


	5. Getting to Know Each Other a Bit More

**Sorry, short chapter today. I was also supposed to update yesterday for the birthday of another Naruto character, Mizuki. **

**Anyway, even though he's a villain, (as much as I like him) he's also like the first villain of the whole series, I'm going to have him do the disclaimer.**

**Mizuki: Thanks. Epic Otaku Cherry doesn't own the PJO series, the GG series, or the Heroes of Olympus series.**

**Welcome, Mizuki.**

***(1): From now on, this story will have some of the Son of Neptune spoilers since I read it recently. For those who read it, Percy took another dip in the Styx again, same location of the Achilles Heel, same vision and lifeline. Also, whenever he goes to Camp Jupiter, he still has his invulnerability (sp?).**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Cammie P.O.V.

Recap **(a/n: slightly changed. MUST READ RECAP!)**

***(1)**_Thalia's first. "Mother; dead. Brother; Jason. Father;…alive but I don't live with him. Cousins: Percy andFrank." Annabeth. "Mother; alive. Father: alive but I don't live with him. Step-mother: alive but don't live with her either. 2 Step-brothers alive but I don't live with them. They live with my father and step mother." Piper: "You know who my father is. I don't live with my mother and I'm an only child." Nico: "Mother: dead. Sisters: one alive, other died a few years back. Father: alive; I don't live with him. Cousins: Percy and Frank." Percy: "Mother: alive. Father: alive, but don't live with him. First Step-father: missing. Second; alive and living with him and my mother. Half-brother: Tyson; lives with my biological dad. Other brother: Frank. I guess you could call him my brother, and he's alive. Cousins: Nico, Thalia, Hazel and Jason." And so on and so on._***(1)**

Back to the Present

**(a/n: Thalia and Nico didn't label each other as cousins because they felt they didn't need to, even though gods don't have regular blood, they have ichor. Plus, I decided it'd be weird to humans if "cousins" like each other)**

"Why don't most of you live with your parents?" asked Jonas. I bet he found it suspicious that most of them had parents but didn't live with them. "Where do you stay since you don't live with them?"

"Generally," started Chris. "We either don't have the best relationship with our parents; we prefer not to live with them; or we live with the other parent, I guess. Majority of us stay at one of either 2 summer camp, but it's year-round for those who live there for the whole year."

"What happened 5 years ago," asked Grant. "When Annabeth, Percy, and some other guy was kidnapped?"

"Oh. For some reason, some crazy dude decided to try to capture us. He chased us across America, since it was the only way to avoid him. He had some help to, which was also why it was across America. We also were going to California to visit a friend of ours." Explained Annabeth.

"What happened to your father, Cammie?" asked, oddly, Drew.

"He died on a mission." I answered, with a trace of pain and sadness in them, but well hidden.

"What happened to your sister, Nico?" Asked Zach to pull the attention away from me. _'Thanks'_, I thought.

"I wasn't there, but…" Nico trailed off.

"There was a…mechanical accident and she died in it." Finished Percy.

"Your mother, Nico?" asked Nick.

"Struck by lightning. Yours?" This time answered Thalia.

"Fine. Lives in another state. And yours?"

"Drunk driving. She was a horrible alcoholic."

*ring, ring went Cammie's phone*

"Sorry. I'll be right back." I said, excusing myself.

"Yes, mom?" I said into the phone, out of hearing range from the others.

"Honey, you, the guys, and all the transfer students all have a mission. Report to my office for a briefing." She said brusquely, hanging up.

That said, I was slightly confused, but went back to the room.

When I entered, I noticed no one said anything since I left.

"Mom. All of us to her office for a briefing for a mission." She said.

They all got up, and followed me to her office.


	6. short Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own PJ or GG

My penname is Greek-Athena and Epic Otaku Cherry and I decided to collaborate on this story, instead of her getting rid of it.

Cherry: This chapter was basically entirely Athena's writing. So I don't own this either.

Athena: So….um….here we go!

Cammie's POV

When we got back to our room, after class Macey spoke the question that was on everyone's mind, "Why were they all Greek-American except for that Rachel girl?"

"You know what Macey; I was just thinking the same exact thing…" I said, "I bet it has something to do with where they came from"

"Yeah, but what about the other girl?" Bex answered.

"There's only one thing I know, and that's Percy's cute" Liz said.

"LIZ!" we all shouted at her.

"What?" she said

"That's Annabeth's boyfriend!" Bex told her.

"Oh"

Clarisse's POV

"I have a question, why did we all admit that we were Greek?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know we were trying to tell the truth" Annabeth stated.

"Well, Wise girl, we didn't say that our parents were maybe GODS OR GODDESSES did we?" I asked her.

"Hey, Annabeth!"

"Yes, Rachel?" She said.

"Did you or anyone else notice that all the Gallagher Girls were looking at Percy?" She asked.

"Now that I think about it I did, Annabeth, it's time to get out your dagger!" Silena said.

What do ya'll think? Check out my profile! And Hopefully I'll also be able to see your reviews *Hint Hint*

~Athena


End file.
